


Неправильный выбор

by Lea_J_Sinclair



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_J_Sinclair/pseuds/Lea_J_Sinclair
Summary: Джереми должен уйти из Top Gear. Хаммонд и Мэй - не обязаны.





	Неправильный выбор

Звонок от Джереми с предложением поужинать был несколько неожиданным. Вчера они были на съемках, завтра нужно было обсудить и отснять следующий кусок, и между двумя выездами Мэю хотелось выспаться, дочитать книгу и заняться давно откладываемыми делами. Но у Джереми был странный голос – не то слишком обеспокоенный, не то слишком небрежный, – и Мэй не стал спорить.  
Ричард тоже приехал не в настроении, от него так и веяло здоровым раздражением человека, оторванного от семьи. Он кивнул Мэю (они как раз столкнулись на парковке ресторана) и спросил:  
– У Джереми очередная гениальная идея, которой ему не терпится поделиться?  
Мэй пожал плечами.  
– Это же Джереми. Все может быть.  
Кларксон их уже ждал и гипнотизировал взглядом стакан с виски. Ричард пихнул Мэя локтем:  
– Он что, пешком? И пьет в середине дня?  
Джеймс передернул плечами, но занервничал.  
– Привет, Джезза.  
– Парни, – Джереми встал, когда они подошли.  
– Что случилось?  
– С чего вы взяли, что... а, ладно, – Джереми махнул рукой. – Случилось. Сейчас расскажу.  
Он выждал, пока официантка принесет кофе. К этому времени Хаммонд уже нетерпеливо барабанил пальцами по столу.  
– Ну, давай, – не выдержал он, как только девушка отошла. – В чем дело.  
– В общем, – Джереми сделал еще глоток. – Я ухожу из Топ Гир.  
– Это из-за того скандала? – догадался Мэй.  
– Вот именно.  
– Джезза, ты полный идиот! Ну какого черта…  
Джереми наконец поднял глаза от стакана и взглянул на Хаммонда, отчего тот мгновенно умолк.  
– Меня увольняют, но вас – нет, – продолжал Кларксон. – Решайте сами. Шефы передают, что хотят встретиться с вами обоими, из них можно будет выбить неплохую сумму.  
Мэю очень хотелось оборвать его, прикрикнуть: “Замолчи, мы не можем вести Топ Гир без тебя!” Но он прикусил губу и промолчал. Потому, что он может послать все к черту, и от этого мир не перевернется. А Ричарду нужно содержать семью, он не уйдет, хлопнув дверью. И нельзя бросать его одного, иначе он будет предателем в глазах всего мира – и в своих собственных. Нельзя остаться в шоу и вести его без Джереми...  
– Ты охренел?! – взвился Хаммонд. – Никто не станет вести это шоу без тебя.  
Джереми поморщился:  
– Забудем о высоких чувствах. Тот факт, что я вылетел с работы, не означает, что вы ради меня должны всё бросать. Топ Гир не только мой, но и ваш в равной степени.  
– Ну уж нет, – Ричард подался вперед, опираясь локтями на стол. – Я не останусь. Потому, что – ты ведь помнишь, Джезза – когда я лежал в больнице, вы обещали закрыть шоу, если я умру.  
– Это другое дело...  
– То же самое, – перебил Мэй. – Без тебя мы не останемся.  
Кларксон медленно кивнул.  
– Ладно. Но вам придется провести последний выпуск. Я выторговал нам разрешение показать все, что мы успели доснять, при условии, что ноги моей не будет в студии.  
– То есть шефы даже не дают тебе достойно закрыть шоу? – переспросил Ричард с отвращением.  
– Никто не закрывает шоу, Хаммонд. Они просто меняют ведущего.  
– Что?! Они там ох...  
– Они полные идиоты?!!  
Джереми невесело усмехнулся изумлению коллег.  
– Формально шоу принадлежит BBC.  
– Н-да... То есть тебе даже не позволяют попрощаться, – посочувствовал Мэй.  
Улыбка Джереми превратилась в ехидную:  
– Ничего. Месть будет сладка.


End file.
